


[Podfic] I Must Not Tell Lies by elmyraemilie

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Correspondence, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> "Truth is easier to find when there's no one around to give differing opinions."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Must Not Tell Lies by elmyraemilie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/gifts), [teas_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Must Not Tell Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169408) by [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/pseuds/elmyraemilie). 



> For teas_me. This is _not_ your birthday present (because that's still in the pipeline), but since I am SO belated about it (um.... it might be a half-birthday present), I made this to remind you that I ♥ you like whoa and I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR BIRTHDAY!
> 
> For elmyraemilie. Because one snowflake challenge answered deserves another, and because and I really, really like reading your writing. I have another one in the pipeline, but it is taking FOREVER (see above), so this one is kind of a... teaser. You make beautiful words. ♥
> 
> Many huge, ginormous thanks to elmyraemilie, who not only gives blanket permission to record podfic, but wrote this wonderful story _for me_ , because I have thing about letter writing and writing-on-skin.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i_must_not_tell_lies.mp3)

## Length:

00:38:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i_must_not_tell_lies-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 37.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i_must_not_tell_lies-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 19.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
